


Perspective

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin has a crush on Marco, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, High School, M/M, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Punk Jean Kirstein, this is my first time i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet and innocent Marco Bodt, is forced to show the new student, Jean Kirschtein, what lovely Trost High School has to offer. However, Marco will learn that when you spend so much time with someone, feelings start to arise. Sometimes others like to get in the way of that, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Hands Would Look Nice Around Your Neck

**Author's Note:**

> I have no experience in writing stuff for the SnK fandom, especially Jean/Marco stuff.
> 
> I'm also bad with planning out anything that I write so this fic will probably go nowhere.
> 
> I promised a certain person though (you know who you are) that I would write this for them so I'm going to do my very best.
> 
> Well, enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean meets some new people and seems to like one in particular...

Marco was shaken awake, "Get up or you'll be late to school. You don't want to make a bad impression on your first day." Marco groaned quietly but sat up to start crawling out of bed.

"I know, I know," he replied. His mom left his room so he could put his normal attire on. He slipped on his favorite light blue sweater that was slightly too large for his body and added a pair of gray jeans before accompanying his mom downstairs for breakfast.

"You'd better hurry up, Marco," she said as he shoveled spoonful after spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

After finishing his breakfast, he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys from the hook by the door.

"Drive safely!" He heard from the kitchen, earning a roll of the eyes from him.

"I know, Mom," he called back.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She peaked her head out, "Your father and I won't be home for dinner. You can invite your friends over. I'll leave you some money for pizza, okay?"

"Okay, thanks," he smiled as he opened the front door and walked out.

-

The drive to school wasn't very long. It normally took about five to ten minutes. Marco and his friends met at their usual spot outside and they all discussed how excited they were to be starting their junior year. When seven-thirty rolled around, most of the group departed ways to their first class. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa all went to English together. Connie, Sasha, and Bertoldt hurried off to math. Reiner quickly kissed Bertoldt goodbye before rushing to catch up to Annie, Christa, and Ymir as they all hurried of to science. Marco, sadly, walked to history alone. He would see them all later, he promised.

Upon entering class, he noticed something different. Well, someone, actually. Sitting near the back of the class was a face Marco didn't recognize. His hair was a light shade of purple, most likely from bleach, but the hair under was a dark brown. He wore a leather jacket that looked like it had seen its better days. Under that was a tattered Pink Floyd shirt. To complete his look, he wore his dark jeans rolled up to the ends of his boots.

Marco tore his eyes away from him to look for a seat. The only open one appeared to be behind the unfamiliar face. As Marco made his way to the empty seat, he stopped in front of the guy.

"Hi, I'm Marco," he said quietly, "are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around." He nodded, keeping his eyes focused on his desk. Marco continued, "What's your name?" This time, the guy looked up, locking eyes with Marco. Marco simply smiled at him.

"I'm Jean," he smiled back slightly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jean." Marco took his seat behind Jean as the bell rang and class began.

-

"You're probably wondering why I called you both here," Principal Pixis said. Both boys nodded slowly. Class had nearly been over when their teacher received a call, requesting that Jean and Marco report to his office. "Well, Jean, since you are new here, I thought it would be nice if someone were to show you around. You won't know where most things are and how things work here. That's where you come in, Marco. You share a lot of classes together. So I figured you, Marco, could show Jean around and answer any questions he might have. I assure you, Jean, that Marco is one of the nicest students at Trost." Jean turned his attention to Marco, a smile playing on his lips. Marco shifted in his seat, holding back a blush. 

"Thank you, sir," Jean said. Principal Pixis smiled.

"Alright, boys, you'd better get to your next class." Dismissed, they both stood and shuffled out the door.

"So, Jean," Marco started, "what's your next class?"

Jean slipped his hands into his pockets before replying, "Oh, uh, I think I have chemistry with Dr. Zoe."

"Okay, cool! We have that together, then. I had Dr. Zoe last year, too. She's pretty... odd." Marco laughed slightly but Jean only nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the ground in front of him. They continued to walk to science together when Jean decided to pipe up.

"Okay, to be honest," he finally looked up, though he still wouldn't look at Marco, "this sucks."

Marco paled. 'Oh great,' he thought, sarcastically, 'this is going to be fun.'

-

The days that followed were all similar to that first one. Marco continued to show Jean around. Jean stayed quiet, only speaking to voice his annoyance over the situation. When Friday rolled around, Marco was through with it.

"Listen, Jean," he said as they reached the top of the stairs. Marco continued, trying to keep his voice low and calm, "I don't know what your problem is but I haven't done anything to you." Jean rolled his eyes and Marco found it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back his anger. "What the fuck is your problem?" Jean's eyes widened.

"Wow, I didn't think you cursed."

"Well, I do," Marco couldn't stop himself from adding a quiet, "sometimes."

"Whatever," Jean started. "I don't really have a problem with you, okay?" He sighed deeply, "I guess I'm just mad that I have to start all over. I mean, come on, I'm a junior. I'm supposed to be out having the time of my life every night. But, I'm not because all I know is you and you don't even remember me." Jean leaned against the nearby wall, carding his hand through his hair.

"Remember you?"

"Seriously? We went to a summer camp together in, like, sixth grade. You always helped me in crafts and we sat with each other at lunch nearly everyday." Marco paled. How could he have forgotten about Jean? For the entire fall season, Marco's conversations always consisted of his summer buddy.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't recognize you! I mean," Marco could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "You've changed a lot. You look completely different." Jean grinned.

"It's okay, Freckles." They both laughed at the old nickname. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have been taking everything out on you. You're not all that bad."

"Forgiven and forgotten, Jean." Marco thought for a moment. How could he make this up to Jean? "If you want to meet new people, I can introduce you to my friends! My friend, Eren, is having a party at his house tonight. You should come!" He pulled out and index card and pen from his backpack. "Here, text me later and I'll tell you all the details." Marco handed Jean the card with a huge smile on his face. Jean took it and pocketed it.

"Thanks Marco," for a split second, their eyes met and Jean immediately stiffened. "I really should get to class. Thanks, again." He quickly hurried off towards class, leaving Marco behind.

"Um, yeah," Marco mumbled, his eyes glued to Jean's rapidly retreating figure.

-

Three hours later, Marco grabbed his keys and headed to Eren's house. He had offered a ride to Jean who had declined with the excuse, "I'm hoping to get lucky tonight and I don't want you to have to wait for me, if that's the case." Marco decided to ignore the pain in his chest when he read the text.

Upon arriving at Eren's, he could tell that the party was already started. He walked inside after parking in the Jaeger's huge driveway and searched for his friends.

"Marco!" Armin yelled over the music, waving him over.

"Hi, Armin, hey guys," Marco greeted, taking a seat on the couch between Armin and Mikasa. He took this time to scope out the place. There were a lot of people he didn't know there. However, just as he was about to turn his attention back to his friends, he caught a glimpse of pastel purple hair. "Jean!" he yelled, the boy's head turning quickly. Marco proceeded to frantically gesture for Jean to come over and join his friends and him.

"Hey Marco, Marco's friends," Jean greeted when he finally made his way to Marco. Armin waved shyly at Jean. However, his attention didn't stay focused on Marco for very long.

Eren came barging in front of Jean, bending over to give Marco a quick hug.

"I'm glad you made it!" Eren nearly squealed, before realizing Jean behind him. He turned quickly, "Oh god, sorry! Excuse me and my rudeness. I'm Eren, you are..."

"Jean," he stuck his hand out and Eren gladly took it. Marco looked Eren up and down. His tight pants and emerald shirt did his body justice. 

"Well, Jean, I really like your hair." Suddenly, he turned back around, crossing his arms. "Marco, why didn't you tell me you had such a _nice_ friend?" Jean looked down, biting his lip and, wait a second, was that pink? Why did Marco want to strangle Eren so suddenly?

"I'm, uh, sorry," Marco rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, Eren, this is your place?" Jean asked. Marco couldn't hide the hurt he felt from Jean basically ignoring him.

"Yep," Eren stated proudly, turning his focus back to Jean. "I can give you a tour," he nearly purred, taking a step closer to Jean. "If you'd like."

Jean smiled, "I would." Eren grabbed Jean's hand and they disappeared before Marco could even process what had just happened.

"Uh," Armin cleared his throat uncomfortably, jolting the entire group out of their haze. "Did that just happen?" Marco nodded slowly, grabbing Armin's arm and standing up.

"Come on, Armin. I need a drink."


	2. Keep the Damned Door Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco hears (and sees) some things he shouldn't and Armin lends an ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twooo is here!
> 
> I actually worked all morning at this. I have some intense plans ahead. Don't hate me for the Jean and Eren please!

For the rest of the night, Armin stayed with Marco. When Marco started feeling buzzed, he stopped drinking alcoholic drinks and decided he would stick with just soda.

“Marco, this doesn’t really seem like you,” Armin said as they made their way to an empty corner of the room.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you don’t normally drink and you just seem really upset. Is something wrong?” Of course, leave it to Armin to figure out that something was going on with Marco.

“I’m alright. It’s nothing I should really be upset over.” He glanced down at the cup in his hand. “I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be back.” Armin caught his arm as he started walking away.

“Just because you think you shouldn’t be upset over it, doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to be.” Marco smiled slightly at Armin.

“Thanks Armin,” he pulled on Armin’s hand, causing the small boy to fall into his embrace. “Thanks for being here for me.” When he pulled away, Armin’s face was nearly the color of a tomato.

“Y-yeah, no problem! I’m a-always here,” he stuttered, looking down. Marco hurried off to look for the bathroom.

To say Eren’s house was large would be an understatement. Marco was left wandering the many halls in search of a single open bathroom. Why was it that all the bathrooms that he found just happened to be occupied? Finally, Marco saw an empty bathroom at the end of the hall. He was headed that way, in fact, when he heard it.

“Mmm, Jean, oh yeah,” came the muffled voice through the door. Marco stopped in his tracks, abruptly. ‘You don’t want to open this door, Marco. You know you don’t,’ he thought to himself, his hand sliding to the knob. With a twist, Marco pushed it open.

Nothing would have prepared him for the sight in front of him. Yeah, he knew what was going on in there but he wasn’t ready to _see_ it.

Nope, he wasn’t ready to see Jean balls deep in Eren Jaeger’s ass. 

“O-oh,” Marco stuttered, causing Jean and Eren’s head to turn at an absurd speed to see the intruder in the room. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I was looking for the bathroom…” he lied, turning around to flee. Why did he have to open the door? ‘Stupid, stupid, stupid,’ he thought.

“Wait,” Jean jumped off the bed, grabbing his underwear and pants. “Marco!” Marco was quickly walking down the hall, his face beaming bright red. “Marco! Goddammit, fuck,” Jean was stumbling down the hall, pulling up his pants. “Fucking wait!” he grabbed Marco’s arm, turning him around.

“What, Jean?” Marco whispered harshly.

“I’m sorry,” he gripped Marco’s shoulder tightly. Marco moved away.

“Why? You have nothing to be sorry for. You were just s-screwing Eren. It’s not like we’re together.”

“Marco—“

“I’m gonna go home. You don’t need a ride home, right? Oh, gosh, who am I kidding? You’ll probably be staying here with—“

“Jeeaaannn,” Eren whined from the room, stepping out. Marco looked up at his nearly nude friend. “Come back and fix this little problem you ma—oh, Marco! Hi. Uh, Jean…” Eren gestured towards the room.

“Marco, I—I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” Marco shrugged.

“I’d better get going. Have a nice night, Jean.”

“Oh, he will.” Eren was suddenly behind Jean, wrapping his arms around his muscular waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’ll take good care of him, Marco, don’t worry.” He bit down on Jean’s ear gently, causing him to close his eyes briefly.

“Bye guys,” Marco had to hold back the urge to run away from Eren and his giggles.

-

When Marco made it back to the party area, Armin found him almost immediately. “Listen, Armin, I’m really not in the mood to party. I’m going to head home.” Marco took out his keys.

“Oh, no way are you driving home. You were drinking and I don’t want you to get hurt. I’ll take you,” he snatched the keys from Marco’s hand.

“Alright, if you insist,” they walked out together. “My car is over there.”

“So, what happened?” Armin asked as they walked in the direction of Marco’s little car.

“Nothing,” Marco got into the passenger side.

“Well, I guess that’s all I’ll be getting out of you.” Marco looked out the window as Armin started the car and began to drive Marco home.

“Thanks for not trying to pry,” he said after a while.

“Oh don’t thank me for that. That’s your house, right?” Marco nodded and opened his door when they got to the driveway.

“Listen, I know you don’t have your car and I’d feel terrible if you had to walk home or something. We have a guest room. Why don’t you just stay here for the night? I can drop you off home tomorrow.” Marco offered, still sitting in the car. Armin smiled and nodded.

“Wow, thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do. You drove me home.” Marco got out of the car, followed by Armin and they walked inside together. “Do you need a change of clothes? I can’t imagine those pants are comfortable to sleep in. I have a pair of sweatpants you could wear, if you’d like?” Armin blushed.

“Yeah, thank you so much, Marco.” Armin looked down as they walked inside. He followed Marco to his room and took the pants he was offered. He turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway, turning back around. “Uh, Marco,” he spoke quietly. “You know I’m always here if you need somebody to talk to, alright?” Marco smiled and nodded.

“Thank you,” Armin turned and walked to the guest room. Marco plopped down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. What was he going to do? He glanced over at the clock on his nightstand. Well, he would figure out what to do tomorrow. He needed to sleep now.

He pulled the covers over his body. Curling into a warm ball and closing his eyes, he let sleep finally take over him.


	3. What's Detention Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a pretty sucky day for Marco Bodt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in a while??? Sorry!

A few weeks had gone by since the party.

Eren and Jean only seemed to get closer and closer as time passed by. Thankfully, Marco had Armin to talk to whenever Eren and Jean's relationship was too overwhelming. 

Marco had confided to Armin about his possible feelings for Jean, to which the blond seemed to understand.

"I know what it's like to have feelings for someone you can't have," he had said. 

Marco had attempted several times to get closer to Jean but their conversations seemed to conist only of Eren, or what Jean and Eren did together, or how good Eren's ass was, or something like that.

"Kirschtein, who assassinated president James Garfield?" Marco snapped out of his thoughts, turning his attention to Jean. He was fumbling in his seat; he obviously didn't know the answer. 

"Charles Guiteau," Marco breathed out quietly so that Jean could hear.

"Guiteau," Jean repeated.

"Next time you'd ought to let him answer for himself, Bodt. I'll see you two after class." Jean sighed and rolled his eyes.

When class was over, both boys stayed behind, walking over to Mr. Smith's desk.

"Kirschtein, Bodt," he started. "I don't like to correct either of you in class but you need to respect the rules I have." They nodded. "I want you both in here for detention at the end of the day. Alright?"

"Yes, sir." Jean answered immediately and Marco nodded along.

\--

Lunch had finally rolled around and Marco was very grateful for that. He was lucky enough to have lunch with most of his friends; Armin, Eren, Jean, Reiner. Reiner was always uncomfortable without his boyfriend and often left halfway through lunch to talk sports with some of his friends on the football team.

Today wasn't any different other than the fact that Eren and Jean seemed to be sitting awfully close. In fact, Marco was surprised one of the lunch supervisors hadn't said something to them yet. Eren basically sitting in Jean's lap was PDA, right? Marco cleared his throat.

"So, Jean and I got detention today," he attempted to make conversation. It was the first thing that came to mind. Armin gasped quietly.

"Oh, Marco, that's terrible," the blonde said.

"I've never gotten detention before," Marco admitted.

"I haven't either," Armin looked down, suddenly embarrassed. "Eren, what's it like?" Eren was suddenly pulled out of his stupor, turning to pay attention to the other two boys who sat across.

"What's what like?" he asked, jumping slightly before Jean laughed softly. "Jean, stop that!" he giggled, resulting in Armin to look rather unimpressed.

"God," Reiner said, "why don't you too fuck already? Oh, wait," he chuckled and Jean smirked. Marco stabbed at his lunch rather bitterly.

"Yeah, yeah, Reiner. You'd be all over him too if you had a piece of his sweet ass." Jean joked, kissing Eren's jaw.

"Oh Jean, shut up." Eren laughed, his emerald green orbs disappearing momentarily behind his closing eyelids. "Oh, I almost forgot!" they sprung open. "Jean and I actually have something to tell you guys."

"Oh, well this ought to be good." Marco rolled his eyes. Whatever the brunette was excited about had to be really important for his eyes to light up like that. Armin, the genius he is, had already put it all together.

"You guys are dating, aren't you?" he blurted out. Eren's eyes widened as his smile grew.

"Armin, how'd you--oh never mind, it's _you_ we're talking about. Yeah, Armin, you're absolutely right! Jean is my boyfriend." Marco felt a tug at his gut as he watched Eren and Jean proudly link their fingers together. 

"Good luck," Marco mumbled quietly. However, he wasn't quiet enough to go unheard.

"What the fuck was that, Bodt?" Marco glared up at Jean, a bitter smile creeping onto his lips.

"I said, good luck." At that, Jean stood up rather angrily, pulling Eren along with him.

"We don't need your good luck because we're fucking good for each other." Jean spat. Eren's eyes widened as he watched the interaction between his boyfriend and the freckled boy. Marco lowered his head, unable to make eye contact with Jean. He had really fucked up.

"Um, Jean-"

"We're leaving, Eren." Eren nodded, pecking Jean's cheek before hurriedly collecting his things and waving a goodbye to his friends. Marco frowned quietly, burying his head in his hands

"Well, fuck," Reiner said with a throaty chuckle. "I'm glad I decided to stay this time."

\--

Marco walked into detention, uncomfortably.

"Take a seat," Mr. Smith commanded. Marco sat at a desk placed near the center of the class. It wasn't his seat, typically, but he felt that sitting at the very front wasn't a wonderful idea. "You can work on any work that you have, quietly." Marco nodded and unpacked his homework. 

Shortly after starting his English essay, Jean stumbled in.

"Sit down, Kirschtein." Jean obeyed the order, grabbing a seat near Marco and pulling out his homework. He'd obviously been in detention before. "Keep working. I have to go make copies down the hall." Mr. Smith stood and exited the room. 

They worked in silence for a bit longer until Jean broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for flipping out on you earlier today."

Marco looked up up from his work and smiled softly at Jean. "It's alright. I'm sorry I was a bit of an ass." He looked down, blushing slightly. Jean shook his head.

"You weren't an ass. I overreacted. I don't want things to be awkward or bad between us. I really do care about you as a friend." 

Marco nodded, "agreed. So, friends?" He held out his hand and Jean laughed before taking it and shaking it. 

"You weirdo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just friend foREVER EVER! HA HA HAAAA


End file.
